I'll Wait For You
by Stand And Face The Unknown
Summary: Set right after 10.5 "Fan Fiction" (haha). After Sam and Dean return from working an odd case at an all girls school, Castiel asks to stay at the bunker for a few days to lay low from the angels that are trying to kill him. When Sam mentions "Destiel," Cas gets curious and confronts Dean about it. Smutty goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean pulled up to the bunker in the Impala late one Wednesday night. Dean turned the key in the ignition and the engine stopped, and the two brothers sat in mutual silence for a few moments. The case they had just finished working on was probably one of the weirdest they have experienced to date, especially considering the story of their actual lives was somehow involved...again.

Without speaking a word to each other, they both got out of the car, grabbed their duffle bags full of monster-fighting weapons, and trudged inside the bunker.

After Dean flickered on the lights and walked down the stairs, he tossed his duffle bag onto the big banquet table in the foyer, immediately making his way to the kitchen to make himself a midnight snack. Sam, on the other hand, quietly made his way down the hall to his bedroom, where he remained for the rest of the night.

Two hours later, Dean was sitting on the couch in their TV room, an empty plate that once held a cheeseburger sitting on the coffee table, a beer in one hand, and a bag of potato chips in his lap. As he munched, he flipped through the channels to find something decent to watch, even at this late hour. He chuckled when he noticed that three channels in a row were showing commercials for sex hotlines. _As if horny people are only around at night,_ he thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

Just as he found something remotely watchable, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket, which made him jump. Pulling it out, annoyed, he noticed the name on the caller I.D. and his face immediately lit up.

"Hey, Cas," he said warmly into the receiver.

"Hello, Dean," came Cas' typical reply. Dean smirked at the familiar greeting.

"So how have you been?" Dean asked.

"Things have been a bit rough, but I'm a lot better now. I was able to obtain another grace."

Dean sat up. "Really? It's not yours, is it?"

"No, but I can't imagine it will be long before this one starts to wear out like the last so I must use my time wisely and try to find mine soon," Cas replied, a hint of stress in his voice.

"Alright, buddy, well if there's anything you need, you know you can just ring me up." Dean had muted the TV; he was fully focused on Cas now.

"I need to ask a favor," said Cas. He sounded apprehensive.

"What's up?"

"Is it alright if I stay with you for a few days? I need to lay low for a little while. I'm constantly dodging angels that want to kill me. I won't be there until tomorrow, though. Do you think Sam would mind if I stayed?"

Dean stood up. "Of course you can stay, Cas. And you know the only reason why you couldn't the last time was because Gadreel threatened to exit stage left if you stayed, and I couldn't risk that. Not with Sam's life on the line."

"I understand, Dean. I just want to make sure I don't overstep my boundaries with you two," Cas replied.

"What the hell are you talking about, Cas?" Dean expressed, almost angrily. He was pacing now, his footsteps falling heavy on the concrete floor. "You know that you are always welcome to stay with us if you're in trouble. This was just a weird circumstance that I had to abide by. Believe me, I would have tried anything to get you to stay." He stopped dead in his tracks at those words. Did he really mean that?

"Alright, Dean, as long as I have your approval I'll gladly take advantage of your hospitality." There was an almost hopeful tone to his voice.

"Wait a minute," Dean realized suddenly. "What about that angel chick you said you had with you?"

"Oh, she'll be staying with a trusted friend, she'll be fine, don't worry," answered Cas, though Dean didn't really give a rat's ass about this female angel friend of his. Of course he wouldn't say that to Cas' face.

"Alright, then, buddy, I'll see you tomorrow," Dean said softly.

"Goodnight, Dean."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean was cooking breakfast for him and a still sleeping Sam when there was a knock at the locked metal door. Dean bolted for the stairs, not caring if he burned the sausage.<p>

He flung the door open, and there was Cas, standing awkwardly on the doorstep. He had a few tears and blood stains in his coat. There were no obvious injuries on Cas' body, but Dean wasn't surprised since he knew Cas could heal himself.

"Jesus, Cas, are you okay?" he asked as he let the angel in.

"I'm fine Dean, I just need to fix up my clothes a little," Cas replied nonchalantly.

"Well, yeah, I can see you're fine now, but what about when that"- he gestured to the tattered coat- "happened?"

Cas shrugged, then followed Dean down the stairs. "It was just a tussle, nothing major. Besides, Crowley had my back."

Dean stopped in his tracks and rounded on Cas.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Crowley? _Crowley_ was with you?"

"It was fine, Dean, he saved me," Cas replied. "In fact, he was the one that got my grace for me."

"Seriously?" was all Dean could say.

"Yes. He killed the angel that attacked Hannah and myself, and gave me her grace. It worked out fine, Dean."

Dean seemed unconvinced at first, but after a second he shrugged and went into the kitchen. The sausage hadn't burned, but it was pretty close to that. He turned the stove off and served the links onto two plates, one for him and one for Sam.

"You don't mind if I eat this in front of you, do you?" Dean asked, sitting down at the kitchen table, where Cas had already found himself situated.

"Of course not. I'm an angel again, so I don't need to eat," Cas replied, gesturing to Dean to go ahead.

Just then, Sam walked in. His hair was reminiscent of a bird's nest, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, I was wondering when you'd show up," said Dean loudly.

"Oh haha, Dean. Hey, Cas," Sam greeted them as he sat down at the table. He made no hesitation to grab his plate and start digging into his breakfast.

"Whoa, slow down there, cowboy," Dean remarked. Sam didn't reply, so Dean ate his own breakfast in silence.

After they finished eating, Sam finally spoke up.

"So, Cas, what brings you around here?" he asked.

"Well, I called your brother last night and asked if I could stay here for a few days to lay low from some enemies on my tail. I promise, I won't be a bother," Cas told Sam.

"Don't worry Cas, you're always welcome here," Sam said as he stood up to put his plate in the sink. "Oh hey, Dean, did you find any potential cases today?"

"I didn't really see anything that jumped out at me. Just a kindergarten teacher that got busted for fooling around with a few of her students," Dean replied.

"Ugh, that's gross," Sam grimaced as he started the coffee maker.

"Tell me about it," said Dean as he stood up as well.

"So, Cas, how are you feeling? You know, with your grace and all?" Sam asked.

"Well, actually, I have a new one now. Crowley obtained it from an angel that attacked us and saved my life with it."

Sam dropped the spoon he was using to stir his coffee.

"Whoa, Crowley? Cas, what was he doing there?"

"Don't worry, he just showed up, gave me the grace, then took off. He seemed like he won't be bothering us for some time."

"Yeah, I imagine he took his breakup with Dean pretty hard," mumbled Sam.

Cas looked confused. "Wait, Dean, you and Crowley were -"

"Uh, no," Dean butted in. "We weren't a 'thing,' if that's what you're wondering. We had somewhat of a friendship, though mostly I was just his lackey, and I ended it. He thought he could control me."

"You mean when you were a demon." Cas said it as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah. Dark time. Not many fond memories."

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Sam interrupted, "I'm gonna go and run some much needed errands. Catch you later, Cas."

"Bye, Sam," said Cas.

As Sam started to leave, he noticed that Dean and Cas were staring at each other in their typical way and they continued their conversation, and the memories of last night's musical replayed in his mind. He smirked as he continued to walk out the door, but not before faking a cough and muttering "Destiel."

Right after he left the room, Cas looked at Dean, obviously confused. He noticed that Dean had become incredibly red in the face and was staring daggers at the doorway his brother had just exited.

"Destiel?" he asked. "What's that?"

Dean turned to look back at Cas, a very stiff expression on his face. He coughed once, then started to adjust himself in his seat.

"Uh, nothing, Cas. Just forget about it," he replied, trying to change the subject, but Cas could tell that something was up. He decided to ask Sam about it later at a more convenient time.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sam returned home with the groceries, he made his way to his room, and jumped about a foot in the air when he saw that Cas was sitting on his bed, obviously waiting for him.

"Cas," Sam said, walking over to his desk and placing a few items he purchased for himself on it. "Why are you in my room?"

Cas stood up and turned so that his back was to the door, and he telekinetically closed it with his arm stretched out, making the motions in the air.

"I need to ask you something, Sam," was all Cas said.

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat. Oh God. Cas wasn't going to reveal that he had feelings for _him_, was he? He thought him and Dean had a thing.

"Um, okay," Sam said shakily.

"What does 'Destiel' mean?"

There was a pregnant pause before Sam broke out into laughter. Cas still stood there, his brow furrowed, staring at Sam in an expressionless way.

"You really had me worried there for a second," Sam exclaimed, still laughing. "I thought you...you were...nevermind."

"So what does it mean?" asked Cas.

Sam looked flustered for a second. "The first thing I need to tell you is that last night, Dean and I worked a case at a school that was holding a musical based on our lives. They used material from Chuck's books."

Cas nodded in understanding. "That must have been awkward."

Sam snorted. "Oh yeah, it was. Dean was very uncomfortable. But anyway, while we were being shown around the set and backstage, the director told us that there is this hidden subtext in the books that suggest that two characters are romantically involved with one another. Dean and I have seen it before where the two of us were paired together as a couple. They called it 'Wincest."

"Wait, but you and Dean are brothers. Why would they -"

"Trust me, I know. We don't particularly like it and it's really awkward whenever the topic is brought up. Of course, Dean and I are not like that in any way whatsoever. We're just brothers, and we have a normal...well, somewhat normal brotherly relationship. Truly platonic. But the point I'm trying to get to, is that Wincest wasn't the only pairing they told us is popular. Apparently a lot of the fans think that...you and...Dean should be together...as a couple. Hence the name 'Destiel.'"

Cas just stood silently for a moment. Sam gauged his reaction, waiting for any sign of emotion, but considering it was Cas, it was just as likely for a werewolf to be cured.

Finally, after what seemed like a minute, Cas spoke up.

"So, what you're saying is, that these people read these books, and can see an attraction between myself and Dean?" he asked slowly, like he was still trying to explain it to himself.

"It seems like it. Now, the two girls that played you and Dean in the show were an actual couple, and Dean saw them hugging each other and being really close. After Destiel was explained to him, anytime I brought it up, even to joke about it, he got highly defensive and flustered. In the past, whenever Wincest was mentioned, he would get annoyed, but mostly just shrug it off. I have never seen him get this defensive since his car got stolen by Bella that one time. Long story," he added when he saw Cas' confused look.

"Well, in order for these fans to think that Dean and I should be romantically involved, they must have seen something between the two of us when reading those books," Cas pointed out.

Sam let out a loud, short laugh. "Um, yeah, and I don't blame them." When he saw Cas looking at him in a bewildered, but panicked, expression, he elaborated. "Dude, I constantly see you and Dean eyeing each other like you're about to sing sonnets to each other or something. It's almost sickening. And then there's that whole 'profound bond' thing you guys have and -"

"Sam, how long have you noticed these behaviors between us?" Cas looked really panicked now, and was breathing a little faster than he was before.

"Pretty much ever since we met you. I remember being at Bobby's house, and you would watch him sleep, or you would have quiet, private conversations, and you were no more than a few inches away from each other. It was only natural for me to think that the two of you were bound to end up together sometime soon. But then you have to take Dean's ego into account. He thinks he's such a ladies' man, and that being with another man isn't even an option. Trust me, I've seen him eying other guys before."

"I was in denial for so long, I wanted to believe it was just a figment of my imagination..." Cas was muttering to himself.

Sam watched him for a few seconds. "Cas, are you in love with Dean?"

"Is it that obvious?" Cas asked, more calmly now, but looking more defeated. Sam just nodded slowly in response.

"I never knew what the human sensation of love felt like. Is this what it is? Is this love, Sam?" He was almost in tears now, the realization hitting him hard.

"Cas, it's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Sam tried to console him.

"No, Sam. You don't understand," Cas said suddenly. "I'm an angel. He's human. Unions like this are forbidden for celestial beings like myself to take part in. I know that Dean and I are both male, which means we won't procreate, which would, of course, be considered more heinous if we did, but the fact that these two species would be joined is an abomination to them. I already have enough enemies, Sam. Imagine what they'd do if they had this information."

"Cas, no disrespect against your brethren, but fuck them. If they can't accept this; if God can't accept this, then this is not the kind of world worth living in. I know that Dean denies anything involving the two of you being together, but I'm sure that with time, he'll come around." Sam put a comforting hand on Cas' shoulder, smiling warmly.

"I hope you're right," Cas replied.

* * *

><p>At the same time, a few rooms down, Dean was sitting on his bed, deep in thought. He pictured those two teenage girls, dressed as himself and Cas, with those flimsy feathered wings, embracing and staring longingly into each others' eyes. The he remembered Marie saying that even though it wasn't technically canon, it was heavily acknowledged in the subtext of the books that the two of them had hidden feelings for each other.<p>

Dean had tried for years to push those thoughts and feelings away, constantly living in denial. He hoped that Sam had never noticed anything, but knowing how observant he always was, he wouldn't put it past him. But now that this had been laid out in front of him, he wondered if it really was something that could be possible. He had never been with a guy before, and God knows how many women he'd been with. But he never, ever, felt the way he feels about Cas when he was with any of those girls. Even that one girl he dated, Cassie.

Dean chuckled. The only girl he had ever actually had feelings for was named Cassie. It was almost too good to be a coincidence.

So was this something that he could finally accept and not shove into the pit of denial in his twisted soul? Before he could answer himself, he heard the familiar sound of fluttering wings, and he jumped up reflexively to see Cas standing in front of him, looking nervous and unsure about something.

"Cas. Jesus, don't scare me like that," Dean gripped his chest, trying to still his rapidly beating heart, though part of him knew that that wasn't because he was startled.

"I apologize, Dean, but I need to talk to you," Cas said in his usual calming, baritone voice. Even though he appeared to be extremely flustered, he could still speak calmly. That was something that anyone could be envious of.

"What's up?" Dean asked, trying to sound nonchalant. He sat on his bed, and crossed his legs. He had developed somewhat of an erection right before Cas arrived, and he was trying desperately to hide it.

Cas refused to sit down on the bed, but instead stood in front of him, wringing his hands and shuffling his feet. He didn't speak.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean was a bit concerned now, especially seeing him so flustered like this.

"Dean, how do you feel about me?" Cas finally asked.

_Oh shit. _Dean's brain went into auto defensive mode.

"Uh, you're a good buddy to me, Cas. You're like a brother," he answered. He was starting to even fool himself.

"Is that really all you think of me?" Cas asked, a little more confident now. "Dean, we have known each other a long time. I raised you from perdition, I have saved you countless times, and even though I have also betrayed you in the past, you and Sam still take me in and respect me as one of your own. I have fought for you, I have killed for you, I have sacrificed everything for you. You even did everything imaginable to find me in Purgatory, even though I rejected your help and stayed behind for the sake of my own penance. We both know that I would do anything for you, just as you would do anything for me. Dean, we're more than just good friends. We're more than just brothers. And I have seen some of the things you have dreamt. I can tell you that what I saw, that involved the two of us anyway, was not exactly brotherly love."

Dean swallowed. He knew Cas could see and sometimes explore his dreams, but he didn't realize he had seen some of his without him knowing. How the hell was he going to talk his way out of this one?

"That was just a dream, Cas," he replied nonchalantly, but before he could get another word out, Cas stormed up to him, standing mere inches away.

"Then how come I've seen more than one of your dreams with us in those situations? I know you like it; you wriggle and moan in your sleep. I've seen it all, Dean. You and me, naked, sweating, panting, moaning like animals, our bodies joined in a sinful yet wonderful way. Don't you dare tell me you don't want that Dean. Don't you dare lie to me."

Cas was now so close to Dean's face that their noses almost touched. Dean dared not to breathe; he had known Cas' wrath before, and it looked like it wasn't long before it would be unleashed.

But before Dean could run another thought through his mind, Cas joined their lips together almost forcefully.

Dean was still at first, unsure of how to act. But then he let the feeling take over him, and he closed his eyes and eagerly kissed back. Cas was an accomplished kisser; Dean had witnessed this firsthand when he made out with Meg right before she threw herself at Crowley's hellhounds. Meg had certainly looked winded from the experience; Dean could now see why.

Their kiss turned more passionate, and before long, their breathing was heavier, and they were practically pawing at each other, whether it was their chest, back, ass, face, hair, you name it. At some point, Cas had managed to turn the both of them around, and walk Dean backwards into the brick wall. He landed against it with a thud, and they started grinding against each other. Both men were fully erect by this point, and they made no move to hide it from the other.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Cas broke the kiss, only to bend down and lightly bite Dean's neck. Dean let out a strangled moan, completely melting into the angel. Cas sucked on the spot on his neck, leaving a hickey that would no doubt be very visible tomorrow. He released the skin, then slid his face up Dean's until their lips were almost touching again.

"I want you," he groaned out as he captured Dean's lips in another breathtaking kiss. Dean moaned deeply into the kiss, the vibrations causing Cas to let out a low moan of his own.

Almost simultaneously, they both started to rip each others' clothes off. Dean was able to pull off Cas' coat with lightning fast ease, and Cas had Dean's T-shirt over his head in a matter of seconds. Dean fumbled with Cas' tie and the buttons on his shirt before Cas took over and removed the garments himself.

The two men were now bare chested, and they both took full advantage of feeling each other by embracing tightly. Dean started to lick and nibble at Cas' ear, and the angel responded with a delicious gasp that had Dean get even harder, if that was even possible.

After some fumbling with belts and zippers, both pairs of pants were on the floor, pooling around their ankles. They clumsily stepped out of them, and just like before, Cas took control and turned the two of them back around, guiding Dean backwards until he landed on the bed.

Only their underwear remained at this point, but it was only a matter of seconds before those were discarded as well. Cas lay on top of Dean, kissing him fervently and running his hands up and down his body with enthusiasm.

All of a sudden, Dean stilled. Cas broke from the kiss, looking down at Dean.

"Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, it's just...Sam is just a few doors down..."

"Oh don't worry about him, I told him of our intentions and he left to go to a bar. We're completely alone."

Needing no more convincing, Dean captured Cas in another breathtaking kiss. This whole time, Dean's brain was going a mile a minute. Just a few minutes ago he was asking himself if he really wanted this or not.

Oh yeah. He definitely wanted it now. No doubt about it.

Cas was still grinding his erection into Dean's, and he moved his arm to touch the hand print he had left on Dean's arm all those years ago.

"Was it difficult?" Dean suddenly asked.

Cas stopped his movements and looked up at him, confused. "Was what difficult?"

"Saving me. From Hell."

Cas thought for a moment. "It was more mentally trying than it was physically. But I knew what I was getting into before I ventured down, and when I got to where you were..." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"What?" Dean asked, searching his eyes. "Tell me."

"Your soul. It...it was so mangled. It looked like you had been torn into a thousand pieces, then clumsily strung back together, only to be torn apart again. If I was able to weep in my true form, I would have wept when I first saw you hanging on that rack, Dean Winchester. It was such a sobering sight to see. I was able to put you back together, though. Piece by piece. You most likely remember none of this, since I put you into a deep sleep in order to tend to you better. Once I had put you back to how you had been before, I lifted you and started to carry you back up to Earth's surface. But I was attacked by a few demons in the process, and I lost a bit of my grip on you. That is why you have that mark. I held you only by your arm as I hauled you the rest of the way, and by the time I put you back in your grave, I was so exhausted that I went straight back to Heaven to recuperate. But not before I let the whole damn world know that I saved you." He finished his last sentence with a smirk. "I shouted loud enough to shake both Heaven and Hell alike."

Dean's eyes had filled with tears, and as he listened to Cas finish his story, he realized this and quickly went to wipe the tears away.

"No chick flick moments," he said, mostly to himself than to Cas.

"When I saw your soul, bared to me that way, even in that damaged state; that was when I first fell in love with you, Dean. Even though you were mangled in more ways than can be counted, your soul was still so pure underneath. I never thought any being, let alone a man, like that could ever exist. You proved me wrong, Dean Winchester, and I couldn't be more happy for it."

With that, Cas started to kiss Dean again, only this time, much more tenderly than before. Dean ran his hands through his hair, almost gripping the dark locks with desperation. Suddenly, Dean broke the kiss.

"I love you too, you nerdy little dude with wings," he said softly.

Cas chuckled, and started to kiss his way down Dean's chest and stomach. Dean reacted immediately by gasping and moaning loudly, especially when Cas stopped at certain places to lick and suck agonizingly slowly. He slowly made his way down Dean's torso, until he reached his obvious, and very erect, goal. Dean almost squealed when Cas started to lick his way up Dean's shaft. Cas continued to lick up and down Dean's cock, but paused every few seconds to suck on the tip. Every time he did that, Dean couldn't help but squirm under Cas' mouth.

After licking up and down the shaft for a good minute, the angel suddenly enveloped Dean's whole cock into his mouth.

"Fuck...Cas!" Dean exclaimed. He was wriggling on the bed, making it very hard for Cas to do his job steadily. He put a hand on one of his thighs to steady him better, and it seemed to work at least somewhat.

One of Cas' hands found their way to his balls and started to gently massage them. Dean was in Heaven, metaphorically speaking, and he could feel himself start to get close to climaxing.

"Cas...Cas wait..." he breathed out, putting a hand on his head to stop him.

Cas pulled off Dean's cock, looking at him with a hungry stare that could drive any person, human or angel, absolutely crazy.

Without hesitation, Dean reached over to his nightstand to grab his bottle of lube.

"I don't know how much you know about this, Cas, but in order for this to work, you're gonna have to...prepare me, so to speak," Dean said. He handed the lube to Cas. "Spread that over your first couple of fingers and...well...you have to stick them inside me and pump them so it won't hurt as much when you put your junk in me."

Cas chuckled. "So eloquent." He opened up the lube, spread it over his fingers, and started to circle them over Dean's hole. At the sensation of being prodded there, he jumped instinctively.

"Sorry," he gasped. "I've just never had anyone...explore down there before."

Cas didn't say anything, but staring fixedly at Dean with a lustful look, he slowly inched a finger inside. Dean hissed, not used to the feeling of being invaded like this. Cas began to rub his finger very slowly in and out of Dean's ass, and before long, stuck a second digit in. It didn't take long until the feeling of discomfort turned into that of pleasure for Dean, and he once again began to writhe on the bed in ecstasy.

Seeing this, Cas leaned over Dean's body, his fingers still pumping his ass, and hungrily kissed him. They both started to moan, and once Cas stuck the third finger in, Dean stopped him.

"Please," he panted. "I want you inside me."

"Oh do you?" Cas teased, smiling inwardly when Dean showed obvious annoyance.

"Please Cas, I'm fucking begging you, man," he pleaded once more, thrusting himself further onto Cas' fingers.

"Well, when you put it like that..." said Cas. He gave Dean one last chaste kiss, then moved down to kneel in front of Dean's outstretched legs. He removed his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube once more. After applying a sufficient amount to his cock, he leaned back over Dean, sized his cock up with Dean's entrance, and looked down at him with pure adoration in his eyes.

"I love you, Dean," Cas whispered right as he entered Dean. Dean gasped loudly, clinging to the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white. Once Cas had slowly pushed all of himself into Dean, he waited until the human had adjusted to the new intrusion before moving again, at a slow, agonizing pace.

"Oh God, Cas," Dean exclaimed as the angel thrust slowly.

"Does that feel good?" asked Cas, putting a little more force into the next thrust, causing Dean to moan excessively loud. "I'll take that as a yes."

He captured Dean's mouth in his, and began to quicken his pace a little bit, turning Dean into a sweating, moaning, desperate heap of a man. Cas looked down at the anti-possession tattoo on Dean's left pectoral and watched it contort as the muscle flexed with each thrust.

"Fucking shit, Cas, this feels so good," said Dean between thrusts. Cas leaned down and kissed him passionately as his hips began slow down again.

Dean whined at the change of pace.

"Say it, Dean," Cas growled, staring into Dean's eyes like he was staring into his very soul. He might as well have been. "Tell me that you love me. And then I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to see clearly for two weeks."

Those words shot straight to Dean's neglected cock, and he started to leak some precum. "Cas..."

"Say it." Cas thrust into him more forcefully right as he said this, then ceased all movement altogether.

"I love you, Cas. I love you so much that romance novels would think it's sickening," Dean responded, almost angrily.

Cas didn't move. "Dean. I have to know that you mean it. Say it like you mean it. But only if you really _do_ mean it."

Dean looked up at him in a stunned silence. Then, he leaned upwards a little bit until his face was almost touching the angel's.

"I love you, Castiel." He reached up and kissed Cas' lips. "I love you with every fiber of my being." He kissed his nose. "You mean absolutely everything to me." He kissed his right cheek. "I have never loved anyone else like this before." And now his left. "If it hadn't been for you, I would still be in Hell, or worse. You saved my life so many times and the moment I first saw you show up in that ramshackled barn and I tried to stab you, I knew then that I felt something for you. I only wish it didn't take me this long to realize that I am completely, utterly, and ridiculously in love with you. I never want to be without you again." With that, Dean practically attacked Cas' lips in a heated kiss.

Cas laid Dean back down on the bed, continuing the kiss. After a few moments, Cas broke away, and Dean could see tears forming in Cas' eyes. They leaned their foreheads against each other, and for a few moments, they forgot that they were in the middle of making love.

Cas was reminded, however, after Dean said, "Also, I really, _really_ want you to fuck me right now."

Cas smiled down at his lover. "As you wish."

With that, Cas thrusted into Dean with a force so powerful that the headboard of the bed smashed into the brick wall behind it.

Cas continued at a punishing pace, and the two of them were moaning so loud that Dean was grateful that Sam had left. They sloppily kissed each other, running their hands all over each other, basking in each others' utter love for each other.

Dean's aching cock was starting to feel neglected, so he started to snake one of his hands and grab it, but before he could, Cas snatched his wrist.

"No," he growled. Dean's cock jolted at that. "I want to make you cum alone."

With a groan, Dean pulled his hand out of Cas' grasp and did as he was told.

Suddenly, Cas slightly changed the angle of their bodies, and he hit a spot within Dean that made him see stars.

"Oh holy fucking Christ!" he yelled. Cas had hit his prostate, and Dean could see now that there was no need of help from his hand. If this continued, he was sure to cum any second.

"Oh God, Cas..." he half moaned, half screamed as Cas plunged into him again and again.

All of a sudden, Dean noticed that the lights had started to flicker, and he looked at Cas. That's when he saw an amazing sight.

There was a glowing light resonating from Cas, drenching the walls in it, and he saw the shadow of Cas' body. Included in the shadow were Cas' invisible wings, seen only a few times by Dean with the help of lightning strikes. Now he could fully see the shadow, and the wings were shuttering, almost convulsing, and seemed to want to wrap around the two of them, but always snapped back to being at full span again. Cas' eyes also glowed a brilliant blue, and Dean could tell that he was close. Dean could feel himself getting close as well, and he wanted the two of them to cum together.

"Cas," he gasped out. "Cas, cum with me."

The light faded a little as Cas heard what Dean said, and he leaned down and captured Dean's lips with his own again.

"Only if you say it again," was Cas' shaky reply.

"I love you Cas. I love you! FUCKING SHIT I FUCKING LOVE YOU CASTIEL!" With that, Dean came all over himself and Cas, screaming Cas' name at the top of his lungs as the angel continued to thrust with all his might into him.

"Dean! Oh God, Dean! I love you! DEAN!" He spilled his cum into Dean with an enormous force, yelling equally as loud as Dean. He rode it out inside Dean for what seemed like forever.

Finally, their movements came to a standstill and Cas leaned down over Dean and kissed him once again. Their sweaty bodies seemed to be mingled together, but none of them seemed to care about it. Cas slowly pulled himself out of Dean, and collapsed in the bed next to him. Both were panting heavily, as their heartbeats both slowed to a more regular pace.

"I love you so much, Dean," Cas said once his breathing returned to normal.

"I love you too, Cas," was Dean's sleepy reply.

They both turned to look at each other, and they just stared at each other lovingly until Dean drifted off to sleep. Once he did, Cas kissed the top of his head, and snuggled closer to him. Even though he couldn't sleep anymore, since he'd become an angel again, he laid there, holding the man that he loved while he slept, and waited for him until he would wake up, like he had always waited for him before.


End file.
